A Hero's Curse
by RebelMagic
Summary: When I woke up, I didn't know my identity. My only clue to figuring out my godly parent? An invisible boyfriend, a special necklace and my weapon. From living a safe life in Camp Jupiter, I end up going on a life-threatening quest with my new enemy and a total stranger. Since I don't know my name, I decided to rename myself Verity, meaning Truth. But the truth is the link to death
1. I Forgot, What's My Name?

**Hey! It's me, a random author in the universe of writing fanfics! Anyway, how many of you hate clichés? I do, but sometimes, a story actually needs the cliché. This is where my story plot comes in. SO, I hope you enjoy and this story goes out for the ones who read my stories and PMed me for... things. This story is about an OC of mine and happens after the Giant War. Leo is back with Calypso. Sorry for any mistakes and character OOcness! R&R. Shout out to Bianca Valdez for telling me how to make chapters.**

**Disclaimer-I think I wrote something about this already, so...**

* * *

><p>Pain. When I opened my eyes, a wave of pain rolled over me before it left me. I groaned and got up. Where was I? The only thing I saw was a sea of trees around me. The air was a bit warm. Wait, who am I?<p>

On cue, I heard a voice. _Go. Don't stay. Find your element._ The voice was male and sounded really near, like an invisible guy was right next to me, telling me riddles I really did not understand. Something told me I knew who was next to me. Something also told me I can touch this... person. Like an idiot, I opened up my arms for a hug. The invisible being hugged me tight, and I felt a blush creep on to my face. my brain seemed to be remembering things and I pressed my lips on to his cheek. His lips found mine and a short but romantic kiss left me lightheaded.

_Go._ I felt a breeze of cold air and somehow knew he had disappeared. Still dizzy from the kiss, I walked around like a drunkard. (So I know about random drunk people but not my own name? That's not making me furious at all) Then, I felt like I could literally _feel_ water, like I was in it, swimming. That's how near it felt. But the pain returned and, while holding my head, I walked in the direction where the sound and feel of water felt the strongest.

I was rewarded with the discovery of a huge river. (Why does this sound like Robinson Crusoe? Why do I somehow have a good memory for useless facts?) Seeing the water, the pain grew like crazy and I moaned and groaned like a zombie. (Forget it...) I didn't want to swim so, hoping the river wasn't deep, I walked straight through it. The waters parted so I ended up walking on dry ground. Interesting discovery.

I saw a bunch of big temples, I guess and mansions. I kept on walking but I almost stumbled. When I looked down, I realized my combat lace was undone. I stooped down to tie it. I was pretty sure ghost boy was around somewhere, laughing his invisible butt off just because I was tying my shoe like a good girl. Before I finished, someone almost walked into me and we both fell on to the grass.

"Hey! Watch it!" I was honestly ready to yell some more but when I noticed the girl, I felt like I knew her really well.

She had skin like mocha and startling gold eyes. Not golden, like they looked like gold, gold because they seemed to be made out of gold. Her thick curly cinnamon colored hair went up to her waist. She had blue 3/4 leggings and a weird purple SPQR shirt but somehow, my mind made it look like kindergarten scribble. Her expression seemed fearful but from those gold eyes, I knew she went through a lot.

"Sorry," she panicked. Then she looked confused. "Are you new here? Did you cross the Tiber River? Your boots don't look wet."

"S'kay," I replied. "Yeah, I guess I am new. The river just parted for me and I basically walked on dry ground. What's your name? Where am I?" (An amnesia girl's guide on making friends with the person you knocked over."

She looked baffled and surprised at the same time. "My name's Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. You're inside Camp Jupiter, in San Francisco Bay, California, the safe place for demigods. Well, for Roman ones, anyway."

"Your dad's the Roman god of the Underworld and riches. Jupiter is the Roman god of the sky and the other gods," I blurted. (Told you I had a brain for useless facts.) Then I realized what I just said. "Wait, what are you then?"

"A demigod. My mom's a mortal and my dad's a god so I'm part god," Hazel explained. "Who's your godly parent?"

"I don't know," I said, honestly. Hazel nodded, then looked confused _again_. (Maybe I should explain I don't have a clue who I am.) "Wait, you never went with Lupa for training?"

"That's funny 'cause I have absolutely no clue who we're talking about." I nervously laughed and Hazel rolled her eyes. "I'll explain and show you to the praetors, one of whom is my boyfriend!" She smiled and I really did not want to burst her bubble with more stupid questions. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Call me Verity," I immediately replied, the meaning of the word in my head. "Verity. Isn't that Latin for 'truth'? You said to call you Verity so what's your real name?"

"Yes, Verity means truth. I decided to make my name Verity because I need the truth. I told you to call me that because... well, I don't know my real name or who I am."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about my fist chapter story? Should I remove it or continue? Tell me through your Reviews! By the way, this is not a story about Percy's Roman sister who has amnesia. She's not even related to Percy fatherwise, just- you know what? You'll find out in other chapters.<strong>

**If you review, answer this while you're typing (first person with the correct answer gets a sneak peek on the next chapter)**

**QOTD: Who is Hazel's boyfriend? **


	2. What Reyna and Frank Talk About

**Thank you for my fave and reviews. You mean so much to me. Anyway, my first reviewer got a sneak peek of this chapter, not the whole. Just read and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer for whole story: I did not put Percabeth into Tartarus; therefore I do not own HoH, KC, or PJO. Only Rick Riordan. Huh.**

Hazel had brought me to a house, I think. She explained to me that this was where the two praetors had there meetings. She was supposed to meet them before our collision, but, what can I say, 'Oops?' Hazel knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A male teenager, but sounded unsure of himself. "It's me, Frank." Then realization dawned her and she whispered to me, "Gods, I forgot it. When they call you in, go inside. Tell I'll be back." And with that, she was off.

I had no idea what was going but it just got really weird when I heard the voices from inside. "Hazel!" Frank seemed to knock a chair or something over and I literally could see his relieved face from behind the door. A female voice chided him.

"Praetor Zhang, you should know better by now. In front of Hazel, please act dignified and control your hormones."

She sighed and I had to stifle a laugh when a burly Chinese dude opened the door and looked down at me, blushing hard. I couldn't help it; I rolled on the floor, almost dying from laughter. Too bad this guy was a bit too embarrassed. His backpack morphed into a bow and a quiver full of arrows and he aimed one right at my face.

"Reyna, we have a Cyclops in disguise," he called behind his back. Reyna stood from the table and I was too shocked to argue I wasn't a Siclod or whatever he said. But my brain was molded into one of a warrior's. Quick as lightning, I was up and my necklace I realized I had on my neck just now been broke into two equal halves in each of my hand. It morphed into twin blades, the gold blade in my right and the silver in my left aimed at Frank's face and heart. But something told me this wasn't my weapon. Reyna cursed and with a swipe of her hand, two gold and silver greyhounds bounded from behind her, and they aimed for me. Great.

Hazel took that moment to return, pocketing something and smiling.

"Hey Verity," she called, "what do you-"

Then she took in what was happening and seemed to bite back a curse. "Verity!"

Frank dropped his weapon and started to call the greyhounds off. Too late, their paws were at my face. Hazel used her hands and slammed them down, and the dogs followed. Like my hands were ued to this, I touched the tips of the blades to each other and they turned back into a necklace, which I put back on. Reyna was behind Frank now, and I studied her closely.

Her black hair was in a braid, over her right shoulder. She had a purple cloak, which seemed to be woven with some strands of gold. She also had a shirt like Hazel's and long jeans. Her volcano-like black eyes looked alert and calculating. I could see how she was a praetor.

Frank was ripped. He was at least six feet and three inches and I'm pretty sure the fact my head barely grazed his shoulders didn't make me that tall. His purple shirt was ready to rip (pun intention) and his jeans was no better. His military buzz cut made him seem stern but his warm brown eyes told me was a bit insecure but a loyal friend.

Hazel was our mediator, and she struggled to pick the right words for me. I decided to help her.

"Hello, I am an amnesiac girl who named herself Verity, which in Latin means 'truth.' I literally bumped into Hazel and she told me the basics about your camp. Let me tell you, since you aimed your loaded bow at me, I only used my necklace as defense. By the way, my necklace is not my weapon. Something just tells me it's not my weapon," I said, holding out my hand. After two heartbeats, Reyna shook my hand.

"I am Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, goddess of war," she stated. When our fingers touched, it was like somebody had put a hot iron between us and we retracted out hands. Frank got the idea and introduced himself verbally.

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars." The introductions were short but it made it soon led way to the praetors explaining the camp. (Though when I looked at Frank, I bit back a smile and Frank blushed, while Hazel looked at us weirdly.)

Reyna analyzed me, and I felt a bit worried. "Uh, Reyna? Whatcha doing?"

Reyna looked at me in the eyes and I felt like cowering; I never thought of black or brown as scary but Reyna's was _petrifying_.

"You said you have amnesia. From your height and appearance, you look roughly 13, maybe 14, like Hazel. I see a long scar extending from your right eyebrow to the bottom of your eye. Any memory of how it happened? Do you have _any_ memory on _anything_?"

I strained my brain, looking for facts. I got a vague vision of something scratching me. I see a boy, maybe 14 or 15, tending to me. The only thing I gleaned from that was his eyes. Gray, green, and blue literally swirled around in a pattern. Even though his eyes looked bloodshot, he had a mischievous gleam in those beautiful eyes.

"Something scratched me," I admitted. "But the only thing I see is swirling gray, green, and blue, eyes. His name… Rex." I clutched my head. It was like the more things I remembered, pain would punish me for trying to remember. Frank got me a piece of golden square, about the size of a brownie.

"Just one bite," he told me. Through the agony, I tried to roll my eyes and took a teeny tiny bite. The taste of chocolate filled my mouth and I almost took another bite. Frank slapped my hand.

"Ow!" I complained. "What was that for?"

"Ambrosia is good for demigods but too much of it can combust us." Well, the pain did go away so I decided not to argue with him.

Reyna continued to think over the information I told her but got nothing. The four of us kept on talking. Soon, I felt like I was in this camp forever. Good news, we were talking so much two hours had passed and it was lunch time.

Hazel frowned. "Wait, doesn't she have to sit with her cohort?" I don't even know what she was even saying but apparently, Reyna and Frank understood because they glanced at me. I felt vulnerable and I flinched when Reyna commanded," After lunch, we'll see she can prove her worth. If not, I doubt even the Fifth Cohort will want her."

I don't know what freaked me out more- the fact that Frank had an evil look in his eyes or that Reyna was talking to me like I was trash. Whatever it was, I'm pretty sure I had to fight, Roman style.

**So, what do you think? Reviews are everything. Now, it is Question of the Chapter, instead of Day, since I won't be doing daily updates. Thanks.**

**QOTC: What are the names of Reyna's greyhounds and who's who?**

**Should I give you a sneak peek or a prequel story? Your choice through reviews!**


	3. Frank, My Best Frenemy

**For all those who read and reviewed, thank you so much! No words can describe what I'm feeling. Anyway, it's Sunday and I decided to get a chapter done before I go to my basketball game today. Since it is Sunday, I feel a bit generous (surprise, surprise) and I decided to do two questions instead of the usual one. If you get one right, you have a choice of a prequel story or sneak peek for the next chapter. Get both of them right and you get both prizes. I think this is my worst chapter so far because I was trying to hard so please forgive me. By the way, no more of that line gives me. I feel too lazy for that.**

**#1QOTC: What is the name of Thalia's fearsome shield?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reyna patted me on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding," she informed me. I don't know if that was supposed to help with the evil look in Frank's eyes. If nobody else could defend me with that, I'll have to protect myself. I took a deep breath. 

"Hey, Reyna? Do you have a pair of scissors I could borrow?" 

Reyna frowned and handed me a pair of scissors. (She's a praetor. Of course she has scissors.) "Any special reason you need this? Are you going to cut your hair?" I smirked and hoped I didn't look like a villain or something. 

"I'm not going to cut my hair, silly," I said. Reyna's eyes grew a bit stormy. Maybe she didn't like to be called 'silly.' I wonder why. "Hazel, forgive me because I'm going to cut your boyfriend!" 

Frank rolled his eyes. (After how many more rolls will they get stuck up in his head?) "And why would you do that, Verity?" 

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you look like you want me to fail?" 

Frank got up from his chair and I had to strain my neck to look up. This is starting to hurt... Gods, the burn! "And what makes you say that?" 

"I don't want to break my neck just by looking at a guy so sit down, Hulk!" I stretched as far as I can and I put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him back down to his chair. "You had an evil gleam in your eyes!

Don't think I didn't see that!" 

Frank and I started arguing, me using the scissors as my pointer finger and Frank showing me a tattoo on his forearm (SPQR or something. I really don't know or care.) From the corner of my eye, I saw Hazel and Reyna shaking their heads, rolling their eyes, as if to say 'Why did I allow her to stay?' Poor guy. To them, he must remind them of a girl. Before Frank can take my scissors (sorry, Reyna's) Hazel pulled me away. 

"Okay, Verity, that's nice. You're the first to pick up a fight with a praetor. Aren't you hungry?"  
>I glared at Frank, but nodded my head. Now you think about it, I felt like somebody left me starving for 21 centuries. (Then again, I would be dead, so 21 nanoseconds. That makes more sense.) "You're going to have to sit with Frank and Reyna, unless you want a Cohort to invite you now." Even though I had only a day's worth of information about Cohorts and new demigods or legacies, I knew that you had a better chance of getting into a Cohort when the other members saw your skills. "It's okay, I'll eat now. But first things first..." <p>

An earthquake of throbbing left me seeing spots and I tried to push it aside, tried being the key word here. 

"Do you have a place for showers? I'm pretty sure nobody's going to eat with the scent of dried blood."

Hazel sighed. "Are you positive you want to get a shower before lunch? If we don't get to the mess hall now, I'm pretty sure everyone will think we're kidnapped or something." Reyna nodded.

"Good point. Verity, you'll be sitting with Frank and me, and please you two, act mature and no fighting in front of the whole camp."

"Yeah Frank. Act mature and _control your hormones_," I sniggered. Frank glared at me, blushing, and he mouthed _Watch your back. I'll get you later, not in front of Reyna and Hazel._ I waved aside Frank's comment and smiled at a very confused Hazel. Reyna held back a grin. "An inside joke," I told Hazel. She nodded, understandingly.

"Verity, by the way, Frank, Hazel, and I have to talk in private about something so I hope you understand. I'll assign someone to show you around and you can participate in training and classes." Reyna looked at me expectantly and I nodded.

"So, are we just going to stand here, talking the whole day away or are we going to go eat because I'm famished." Ah, Frank.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Settle down, Cohorts." Reyna's firm voice was understood by everyone and everyone sat down in their places. Reyna continued.

"Today, someone entered Camp Jupiter, passing the magic shield, meaning she was a demigod. The only problem is that she wasn't trained by the goddess Lupa and that she has no memory of who she is."

I could see and hear murmuring from everywhere. The only thing most people were saying in common was something along the lines of 'So Percy Jackson in girl form.' Frank picked it up from there and each person quieted down.

"Since she doesn't know her name, she decided to temporarily change her name to Verity. Verity, get up." Frank turned to me and I felt flames leap onto my face as everyone stared at me. Fine, I'll admit it, I looked out of place in my red hoodie, ripped wine-red knee length jeans, and black combat boots. My special necklace didn't make things better; the side where the gold blade would come from was concealed as silver pearls while the silver blade side was a gold chain. The pendant was a small orb, filled with a multicolored substance or something. My auburn hair was in a messy braid, streaks of blue and purple labeling me as a 'bad girl.' My olive skin tone was splashed with freckles and I'm pretty sure the scar in my right eye didn't make me look too friendly. Still, I smiled like it was normal for me to have no memory and end up in a strange Roman camp. Frank gestured for me to sit back down.

"Now, most of you may be thinking that Verity was like our former praetor Percy Jackson but Verity didn't have training with Lupa. My co-praetor Reyna and I hope you treat Verity like an equal. You may all eat."

After Frank sat down, ghosts started floating everywhere. When one came close to me, I choked back a scream. Frank smirked at me. "Well, someone's afraid of ghosts."

I don't know who was glaring at him harder- me or the ghost. At the same time I said, "I'm not afraid of ghosts!", the ghost snapped at Frank, "Who are you calling ghost, Zhang? I'm a Lar, for Jupiter's sake!" Frank looked taken back and Reyna muttered something under her breath, like, 'I told you so.'

The _Lar_ and I looked at each other warily. He was translucent with a glowing blue toga and gray hair. The Lar looked at me funny. Frank seemed to notice the tension between us and tried to sound upbeat.

"Hey, I was just joking. Verity, this is Caxton, a Lar, who are simply angry ghosts. Caxton, I'm pretty sure you just heard about Verity." The Lar said nothing and Reyna looked at us. "Caxton, is anything wrong?"

He glared at my necklace and my scar, looking at me straight in the eye. "She's not supposed to exist." The ache in my head that I had earlier thundered back and the dark consumed me. The last thing I saw were Frank's arms reaching for me and Caxton's narrowed violet eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Oops, I'm sorry for not being sorry for putting a cliffy. Well, at least this chapter's pretty long. I hope you enjoyed this so far. Sorry for not updating sooner, school's a pain in the ass. Forgive me for my language. **

**#2QOTC: What color did Percy think Thalia's eyes first were?**

**Remember, get both questions right for both gifts or you get only one prize, your choice of what you want. First person to review the correct answers first get first dibs. Have a nice Sunday, people!**


	4. Don't Mess with a Jealous Rex

**It's like I only update only on Sundays. And I am finally updating after a few centuries. I'll try my best to update at least twice a week. I know right!? I hope you like this one and I still owe you that story, Lenister. Someday, I swear. Today, one question only. Hope you enjoy! I did a new fic called Cousins at High where the children of the Big Three go to high school. Check that out if you want to. Thanks!**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

When I opened my eyes again, I saw darkness. Slowly, it transformed into colors and somehow I felt like I was home

"Glad you're awake," a voice said, right next to me. I craned my head and saw a boy about fourteen or fifteen years old. His brown hair was messy, like his comb broke during mid brush and he got too lazy to go buy another one. His light brown complexion was like of a Native American's and I couldn't but help feel I knew him. Then I noticed his eyes. Swirling green, gray, and blue colors confirmed my doubts.

"Rex?" He laughed and handed me a wooden stick. "You forgot this," he replied.

It wasn't a stick; it was a staff. In the middle where you would grip it, a black iron covered it. Out of instinct, I spun it one and it transformed into a wooden bracelet with a black iron, Stygian iron I realized, bead. "Thanks, and where am I?"

Even when I asked the question, I knew the answer. I was in the Underworld, Pluto's realm. Rex nodded.

"I have lots of questions, Rex, and I need answers to all of them. Why did you speak to me in riddles? What's my name? Why am I here? Why did that Lar say I shouldn't exist? What are you? Who's my parent? Last question, why did I lose my memory and who erased it?" Rex pointed down, meaning the both of us were floating in air. "I only permission to answer four questions, and I pick the ones I want to answer."

"I spoke in riddles because when I am in the human world, I can't be seen and I have a word limit. I'm pretty sure if I said, "If you want to live, then go find some water related source and stay away from monsters," you'd probably get the first five words. I am a sprit from the Fields of Punishment. You freed me when I saved you **(In my universe, of course this is possible), **remember? Ooh, sorry." He blushed, and I gave him a nasty look. "Last question, um, you're here because your patron wanted you to see this…again." I started to protest, but he kissed me, effectively shutting me up.

When we parted, I was silent, and Rex traced my scar. I trembled slightly, and he smirked.

"What did you name yourself, Verity? Something my-"

An invisible force seemed to shut his mouth. He sighed and it seemed to go away. "You know what? Forget it." We flew down and I saw me and Rex.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"_Come on, one kiss!" Rex and I were running, him chasing me. Laughing, I stopped running and faced him, out of breath._

"_You know what will happen if they see you," I said, flicking his forehead. He scowled._

"_Ow, -. " _(I felt like someone didn't want me to remember my name and they effectively, like, censored my name.) _I giggled. "I told you not to mess with me. I know I am such a boss like that." He snorted and would've shot something back, if we didn't hear voices. Curious, I raised an eyebrow at Rex, who rubbed his hands together like a madman. _

_The Underworld was dark, so it was easy for us to stick to the shadows. We passed the Judgment Hall _**(Someone review me and tell me were the dead go for judgment in Greek/Roman mythology.) **

_Near Elysium, we saw a girl with mocha like skin and light brown golden curly hair with golden eyes to match. She looked sad and looked wistfully at Asphodel._

"_Should we go get acquainted with her?" Rex asked, yawning. I slapped him across the arm. _

"_Rex, shut up. Maybe we should make her feel better or something. Do you have any idea why she's looking towards Asphodel?"_

"_Maybe because she wanted to be in an eternal sleep, not remembering anything and be bored forever, but she got stuck with Elysium."_

"_Wow that was so intelligent. Is this Rex or somebody else?" Now it was his turn to smack my arm. "Look."_

_I turned to see a guy older than her by about two years, wearing all black, with pale skin and dark brown, almost black eyes. His silky black hair reminded me of Rex's. A Stygian iron sword hung at his side. I knew immediately he was someone you didn't want to mess with._

_The present me didn't hear what the both of them were saying because Rex and I were whisked away._

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"I know the girl," I said. "That's Hazel, the daughter of Pluto. You're telling me she was dead and came back to life?" Rex glared at me, and I wished I could take back my words.

"A nicer word would be 'revived,'" he informed me. I knew he was a bit angry and offended.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I apologized. He brushed off my apology and forced a smile. "Yeah, just remember the word."

"One last question: why did I have to see this?" He tilted his head up, like waiting for a silent yes to answer my question. He nodded and looked at me.

"Your… patron showed you about your new friend. Your patron wanted you to know a little backstory about her because something told your patron you might need this information in the future." He glared at the 'sky,' I guess. "I will say your name sometime if I'm forced to say 'your patron' again! Can I please have my girlfriend back with her memory?" My patron didn't like that and before I got really emotional about what he said, I started to fade. "No, Rex!" He tried grabbing my disappearing hands, like that would let me stay visible, but I was gone, leaving an upset Rex all alone.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"Don't leave me!" I got upright on the bed and grabbed a pair of cold hands. In my hands, I was clasping a boy's hand. Only it wasn't Rex's hand. Unfortunately, it was this black clad pale skinned boy's hand, who looked confused. His face said it: Why am I stuck with the psycho here? I dropped his hand and blushed. Realization dawned me.

"Wait, I've seen you before. You were the one talking to Hazel in the Underworld? Are you guys related or something?" This time, his confused look was stronger and scarier. "What's your name? As in, your real name?" he asked.

I sighed, tired of the same question. "Honestly, I don't know, but you can call me Verity. What's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo, ambassador of Pluto and." I immediately knew that was a lie. "Liar. You're a son of Hades. What are you doing here, in a Roman camp?" He flinched and glared at me.

"How do you know these things?" "Verity, thank the gods you're awake!"

Hazel came inside the infirmary. "You were out for a week, Verity. You had me scared to death." Then she saw Nico. "I guess the two of you got acquantied. This is my older brother, Nico."

I cracked a smile at her accidental pun (Pluto- Roman god of riches and _death_). But how was I out for a week? The visions I had, it was as fresh as a new wound. There was no way I was going to stay behind.

I started to get up, but my ankle stopped me. I looked at Hazel, trying to stifle the curse words. (Somehow, I have a vivid memory for bad words.)

"When you fell, you twisted your ankle. We couldn't get you to eat ambrosia because, you know, you were in a trance."

"The _Lar_? Where is he? Hazel, I am not a baby, I could eat it myself." She was trying to spoon feed me ambrosia but I was pushing it away. Nico spoke and I remembered he was in the infirmary with us. Other than the three of us and some Apollo medics, it was practically empty.

"Caxton won't speak to us about anything. He wanted to speak to you when you wake up. Hazel, I'm leaving. I don't want Will to notice I'm gone." He looked like he was going to go through the shadows (is that possible?) but I stopped him. "Nico, don't leave now. I have something to tell the both of you." He stopped and turned to look at me. I relayed my vision to both of them, minus the part about Rex. Something told me I shouldn't tell about the escaped ghost.

"And now when I woke up, I met Nico," I summed up, blushing. Nico rolled his eyes at me. I took a tiny sip of nectar and the wonderful taste of buttered popcorn reminded me I hadn't eaten since the day I got here.

"Uh, Hazel?"

"Are you hungry? Just in case, I brought you a sandwich just in case you woke up today." I wolfed down the tuna sandwich, not caring they were watching me. _You eat like a wolf,_ Rex's voice told me. I felt him leaving but I still couldn't help but speak my annoyance.

"Shut up," I growled. The siblings looked at me, confused. "Uh, nobody was talking, Verity," Hazel told me.

"Oh, I was talking to myself," I lied. I didn't like lying to my new friends but I didn't want them to know about Rex. My ankle felt better and I knew the nectar had done its work.

"Hazel, my ankle feels better. Think you can show me to the steam room? I didn't take a shower or a bath for a week and I don't feel really fresh right now." She looked at Nico, but he looked like he wanted to talk with her. "Hazel, hurry before Will IMs." She looked confused, looking at the both of us, and I sighed.

"You know what? There are other demigods and legacies of gods in camp. I could ask them. You two can talk," I awkwardly said. They glanced at each other, and Hazel looked ready to argue with me, but I sprinted out, the fresh air welcoming me.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

I did manage to find directions. They had lockers and closets for new and washed clothing and I picked something out so I wasn't stuck wearing my tattered and blood stained outfit. (How my pants and shirt was like that, I have no clue.)

Now, I was still wearing my red hoodie over my new Camp Jupiter purple T-shirt and a pair of new blue knee high jeans. I had long black socks and my combat boots, since I didn't want to throw out a pair of good boots. My hair was still wet and I put it up in a loose ponytail.

I didn't want to bother Hazel and Nico by looking for the arena. So I decided to ask for directions…again. I walked to a group of boys, who were talking and laughing. "Do you guys know where I can find the arena to practice?" They turned to me. One of them whistled. His hazel eyes sparkled with amusement. His black hair was in the typical Roman style and he was wearing the normal Camp attire and Adidas. An Imperial Gold sword hung at his side.

"Well, isn't someone looking beautiful? You must be Verity, the girl that fainted. I know I am swoon worthy." He laughed and his friends high fived him. I was tempted to break either my necklace or my bracelet but I wanted to give a good image. I held in my patience. "Yeah, I'm Verity. Can you show me where the arena is, uh, your name?"

He smirked. "Romulus Blake at your service." He rested his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. He took his finger to point. "The arena's over-"

Something-or someone- kicked Romulus's hand away from my shoulder and punched him. Only I knew it was Rex. Romulus's nose was bleeding, just a bit, and I loved my boyfriend right now. Who cares if he's a ghost, he can still defend me.

"Get her!" Romulus yelled. This would be so much more funner (I'm making up words just for the effect). The other five guys lunged at me, armed and in armor, and since I didn't want to kill them, I broke my bracelet. My staff elongated and they stopped, just for a second. I took that as my advantage and started hitting.

Growing out of their stupor, they came at me with their swords. I blocked and parried whatever got in my face and I felt Rex's presence behind me, literally taking my back.

_Gymnast,_ Rex spoke. The code woke something in the back of my mind and I let my instincts do what they remembered. I leaped high, and Rex caught my staff. He whacked them with my staff. When my feet touched the ground, I started kicking them in the face and the five of them fell, hurt. Rex handed me my staff, and he left. I put it back on my hand, bracelet form. Even though he was gone, I managed to thank him. I flexed my muscles, trying to see if anything was broken.

My shoulder hurt like crazy and I glared at Romulus, who stared at me, and the guys on the floor.

"It's not that hard to tell someone directions. I'll ask again and I want a proper answer. Where is the arena?" Even though it must have hurt them, all six guys pointed to my left and I smiled. "That's all I needed." I started walking towards the arena, not caring a bit that I just made some powerful enemies

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Five pages guys! I thought this chapter was okay but I wouldn't know unless you tell me. How? Well, reviews would be awesome…**

**QOTC: What is Bob the janitor's real identity? **

**I know these questions are random, but I just pluck something from the back of my mind for these mindless questions. This time, no previews. Instead, you get to tell me what story I should make first. Get the answer right and I'll PM you summaries of stories I have ideas for. So, what do you think? **


	5. Just Because I Can't Run

**After centuries, an update. Since I love to write but hate multiple updates, check out my poll on my profile. Before you answer, read all of the options, and then answer. I want to know whether I should update, finish, or start a story. It goes up to you guys. Like usual, get the question right and you get a sneak peek to the next chapter. **

**By the way, Fabius is my good and awesome friend Lenister's OC, not mine. Oh yeah, he's not some scientist. That's just his penname. I should shut up. Sorry for this being boring. Didn't have those creative juices flowing.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh my gods, watch the staff!" I rolled on to the ground just as Janice, the legacy of Mars from the Third Cohort, struck her sword where I was earlier.

When I first got here, Reyna explained to me the Third Cohort was about to spar, she paired me up with a caramel skinned brunette. We introduced ourselves and started to fight. While Janice was all offense, I was really Please-Don't-Kill-Me, meaning I did defense.

I ducked and rolled and Janice's sword attacked where I was earlier. In one swift move, she had my staff flying from my hands, and somewhere the gods know where. I glared at her.

"Oh, I can't see the staff from here, "she crooned. "Can you?" My daggers were in my hands before I could comprehend what was happening. Janice also looked shocked. Letting my instincts take over, I started slashing at her, trying to deflect her sword. Janice was stronger and more experienced, but we both knew she couldn't block two blades. Soon, she switched to defense and I immediately went for her weak spots. Before I could unarm her, Reyna stopped us.

"This was terrible. If any monster were to attack this camp this instant, all of you would have failed. I require strong muscles and for that, ten laps around the arena. Go." Janice pushed me off and I followed, already tired. I hated running. I wasn't fast nor could go very far without puffing. Today was no different.

By the time I was on my sixth, the others were done and watching me run. I was already sweating and I slowed my pace, hoping that some of my energy would return. Obviously, the only thing that returned was a pain in my head. Great.

"Verity, you're dragging everyone behind," Reyna reminded. My legs grew too tired and I stopped, panting. "Reyna, I honestly can't keep going. I'll die."

"What a good idea," Janice muttered under her breath. Enemies, check. Embarrass Reyna, check. Embarrass myself, check. I felt like a complete failure. Why did I even let Hazel discharge me? Well, I did walk out, so all of this is my fault. Reyna snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, Verity. But I'm not going to let you off the hook." She turned to face the Cohort, and I swear I could see the gears in her mind spinning. "All of you wearing the camp T-shirt step forward." Ten Romans stepped forward, and I smirked at Janice, who was wearing armor over a red shirt and cameo pants. I turned my full attention back to Reyna, effectively ignoring Janice's expression.

"None of you are in trouble," she told the Camp Jupiter shirt clad Romans. "Anyone have a blindfold?"

_YOUTHOUGHTIWASGOINGTOLEAVEITASACLIFFY_

"Do you want me to run over the instructions again?" Reyna asked, securely tying the blindfold around my eyes. "That would be great." I was tempted not to trip and fall, but guess who doesn't have her staff?

"All you have to do is to touch someone, relying on your other senses. This will teach you not to slow the rest of the class down," Reyna told me firmly. "Here, I'll show to the starting point."

As Reyna led a blind me to nonexistent starting point, I heard muffled laughter and snickers around me. Somehow, I wasn't blushing; I guess I had gone through this stuff before. "You could start, Verity."

I concentrated, trying to hear any types of sounds like breathing or footsteps. These people were good. I tentatively took one step forward, and paused to see- oh, the irony- I mean, hear if anything was different. Still nothing.

I put hands out, trying to grab. I started praying to the gods and goddesses for help, and I think one of them heard my prayers because I heard someone running. "Reyna! Reyna!" The footsteps got closer, and I smiled. This was easier than I thought.

Turning my head towards the noise, I lunged for the person just as Reyna yelled, "Verity, wrong person!" Yeah, I think that was too late.

We both fell and I yanked the blindfold, glad I could see now. And regretting I took the cloth off.

I had fallen on top of a pale and ridiculously skinny guy. He looked about fifteen, but he didn't have that Roman muscular frame. He had dirty blond hair that got coated with dirt when we 'fell.' His amber eyes looked at me, and he got up, blushing really hard. Why? I don't even know.

"Fabius, what is it?" Reyna walked up to us, a calm demeanor on her face. Fabius blushed harder and whispered so low that I barely made out the words.

"I need to speak to you in private." Reyna glanced towards me and the Third Cohort. "I'm afraid I can't cancel this class, Fabius. You can either tell me now or later." Sighing, he walked closer to Reyna and nervously said something. Did Reyna hear him?

Apparently, she didn't because she said, "Fabius, a little louder, please." He tried to whisper louder but failed and all of us heard him.

"The gods revealed a prophecy to me." I don't how this was important, but this sent everyone buzzing with talking. All of them mainly seemed worried, and I felt glances being shot at me.

Both Fabius and Reyna realized his mistake and Fabius blushed. Reyna called for silence and turned to me.

"Verity, meet Fabius. He is our augur after Octavian died." I held my hand out, beaming. "A pleasure to meet you." He returned it. "Likewise."

Somehow, Reyna was the only one I couldn't shake hands with. "Reyna, I'll tell you the prophecy after you're free, " Fabius said. He was nervous and proceeded to walk out. But instead, he tripped on his long toga and fell flat on his face. Reyna helped him up, and the others laughed at him.

I didn't whether to feel sympathy or amusement. Hey, it was funny. But the guy was brave, I'll tell you that.

Fabius walked out, face red as blood, and ignored the remarks meant for him. Reyna looked at me.

"I think it would be wise if you talked with Caxton. After your chat, I want you to come with me to see Fabius. Something tells me you are linked to the sudden coming of prophecies. After the Giant War and his cousin's death, the gods only contacted us for important matters."

She stopped talking, but I understood what she was about to say.

The gods would only contact the demigods and legacies if evil was approaching. I got the point Reyna was trying to give me a chance but I still got the message.

I might be a threat that needed to be removed.

_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_

**Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I wasn't sure how to incorporate my ideas for this chapter so I'm sorry it came out random. But, on the bright side, there are prophecies! *Gasps* And after Rick Riordan telling us there were no more prophecies, there is!**

**Haha, tell me though your reviews what you think and check out the poll on my profile for what you want me to do. Oh, and check out my other stories or no book for you. Pretty please?**

**QOTC: What Cohort was Percy in?**

**Remember, sneak peek if you get it right. And that's it for today!**


	6. My Day Just Got Weirder

**Drum roll…or not. The crowd has voted and here it is, an update! For those of you reading my other stories, well, mainly at Cousins at High, expect really late updates. Sorry, but I want to finish my other stories first. Best for last, right?**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I don't know whether I should knock or just barge in. The wooden door for the armory was closed, and I heard voices inside. Taking a deep breath and my chances, I opened the door. Inside, Caxton was talking to Romulus out of all people. When I entered, they stared at me, silent. But on the good side, the room was littered in weapons of every kind, so if I had to quickly murder Romulus, the Imperial gold loaded gun would be great. To top it off, the door slowly closed behind me. Yippee.

"Have you ever heard of manners?" Romulus asked, rolling his eyes at me. Ignoring him, I asked, "Am I interrupting something? I could come back later if you want." Caxton looked at me and Romulus, noticing the tension in the air.

"Romulus, I would like to speak with…Verity in private." Romulus snorted before replying, "Actually, you said it yourself you were going to teach me until my hour session was over. If this collides with our meeting, I'm more than happy to stay."

"He asked you to get out, and that means getting your butt out of that door, waving good bye and going back to your Cohort," I snapped. "Unless, of course, you want me to kick you out. I'm pretty sure combat boots leave a mark." Romulus glared at me, and we had a staring contest until Caxton broke it up.

"Thank you, Verity, but he does have a point." Caxton didn't bat an eye to my protest, but instead shushed me.

"Romulus, ask her about what you found you earlier." I was relieved when Romulus picked up my staff from behind him. "Is this yours?" he asked, holding the wood like it might burn him. Of course, I didn't hit him with it. Hugging it to chest, I fingered the familiar feel of the wood. Then, my fingers stroked words carved into the staff. Managing thanks to Romulus, I studied the staff more carefully, tuning everything out.

It looked like someone had scratched **_Goddess_**. A light streak of gold indicated a golden blade. Why do I get the feeling I wasn't the one who wrote that?

"Hey, weirdo, "Romulus called, snapping his fingers under my nose. I would've been pissed at him, but the headache had receded when he had brought me back to reality. Caxton was analyzing me, as if he was looking for any sign of recognition. When he got nothing, he led us towards the back of the area.

"Verity, I'm really sorry for scaring you out. If your father was here, he would've have killed me." Caxton laughed, as if he had said something hilarious. Romulus and I shared a confused glance, and scowled at each other because we agreed on something. Caxton noticed our looks.

"Forget I said anything, "he quietly said.

As if trying to change the subject, he asked, "Would you like to know how Romulus found your weapon?"

Since I had no choice, I replied, "Sure." Romulus looked ready to argue, but with one silencing look from the Lar, he crossed his arms, sullen.

"Romulus and I were just walking towards here when we saw something flying towards us. Romulus took out his sword, and was prepared to attack whatever was coming when your staff bounced off of his head. He fell like a shot solider and started freaking. I don't even want to tell you what he was doing, since most of it was rubbish. Anyway, we got in here, since Romulus needed a lesson on weapons, and I am known as the best Lar mentor." I heard a choking sound behind me and though Romulus was dying, but it turned out he was laughing.

"Says the descendant of Apollo who breaks a lyre by looking at it," Romulus managed. I cracked a smile at that. But something surfaced into my mind of Apollo, how he was the god of prophecies.

"Wait; is that how you knew about me?" Caxton stopped examining a rusty dagger. "That and the fact I've seen you. I doubt you remember but you were the one who led me." Caxton quickly glanced at Romulus, and I knew he would've have revealed more if that guy wasn't here.

"Are we just going to stare at weapons? You said-"

"I know what I said, Blake," Caxton replied, a hard edge in his voice. "If you don't want your ancestors to be displeased of how you treat a Lar, then wait." Romulus gaped at him, and I sort of felt bad for him. Caxton was definitely trying to get him annoyed, so he would get out. Of course, this is when people become smarter and realize what is going on. Romulus narrowed his eyes.

"Are you trying-?"

"I'm not going to do this, Vitellius! Why am I even doing this again?" Cursing under my breath, I recognized Frank's voice. Romulus pressed back into a corner, the bad lighting on that section concealing him. Caxton turned invisible, meaning I was left visible. Should I panic or scream?

"It doesn't matter if you are a praetor. Back in my days, people literally begged to do things like this and they had no shame, since they loved doing these things!"

I heard Romulus snickering at this dialogue. Who was Vitellius, anyway?

"But do I have to?" Frank's voice seemed to be heading closer and closer to the armory and I glanced at the spot Romulus was hiding in, but it seemed too small for two. Oh gods, I was stuck standing.

"You know what? Grab a sword from the armory. If anyone ridicules you, which I highly doubt, since everyone-"

"Loved doing this back in your days," Frank finished wearily. I swear I heard an undertone of, _How did I even get into this mess?_ Meanwhile, I was silently running around, trying to find a place to hide. The guy already hates me (I think), so of course if he thinks of me doing anything suspicious, he has a good reason to kick me out.

Taking deep breaths, I decided to wing it. Taking a nearby sword and a rag from a table, I started furiously wiping the already shiny weapon, praying that Frank wouldn't listen to this Vitellius guy.

"But you do have a good point there, Vitellius." Sighing, Frank opened the door and I tried to look surprised when I heard him say, "Verity?" I turned to him.

"Oh hi, Frank! What-"

Oh my gods. Frank blushed when I saw him. The least he could've done was hid behind something. He wasn't naked, but if he was naked, I probably would have had a good reason for almost dying right then and right there.

Frank Zhang, the almighty praetor of the First Legion and boyfriend of Hazel Levesque, was wearing red boxers with pictures of pink and white bunnies all over them.

I honestly don't know who was blushing more-me or him. Shielding my eyes, I just threw the sword I was cleaning to him.

"Have a nice day, Frank!" From the corner of my eye, I could see Romulus snickering. Thanks for all your help, Romulus.

"Uh, thanks." He awkwardly started to walk out. When I thought he left, I snapped my ever present staff into my bracelet. Ignoring Romulus's shock, I turned to call Caxton when Frank reappeared. "Verity, forgot to tell you-"

"Oh my gods!" I jumped so high that it would make even a gymnast jealous. Frank blushed, and quickly said, "Reyna'scallingyoutoheartheprophecy."

Comprehending bits of what he said I managed to reply, "Thanks, Frank. Before Hazel kills all the girls in the camp, can you put some clothing on?" With a face red as his boxers, he quickly left, and I swear I saw a glowing _Lar _materialize next to him.

"Caxton?" I looked around, and the _Lar _appeared next to me. Romulus popped out of his hiding spot, a mixture of amusement, shock, and fear on his face. But then he sneered at me and I turned my full attention to the descendant of Apollo, who was studying my jewelry. He caught me staring and looked at me in the eye.

"You have to listen to the praetor."

"So you're telling me to get out?"

"No, he's telling you to get out, and that means getting your butt out of that door, waving good bye and going back to your Cohort," Romulus calmly retorted, "unless, of course, you want me to kick you out. I may not have some fancy shoes like yours but my sneakers do leave a mark."

"You know what? I have better things to do and listen to your attempt at trash talking. I don't have time to lose brain cells, hearing your babble, Romulus. Bye Caxton." Waving good bye to the _Lar_, I quickly walked out the armory. I honestly had no idea where I was heading off to, but I felt someone walking besides me. Rex.

"Where is it?" I asked. Rex wasn't stupid, so he knew where I was talking about.

_In front of you, _he answered, and I mentally face palmed when he left. Of course. Sighing and managing a thank you, I jogged towards the temple, feeling nervous.

It was huge, with clouds covering the top of it. I heard a screech of a bird and I looked up, noticing a hawk. It stared at me with beady eyes, then did something like a laugh and started to fly behind the temple. When the bird realized I wasn't it, it stopped and seemed to beckon me with its head.

Curiosity got the best of me and I followed it.

It leads me to Fabius and Reyna, who stopped talking when I approached. Fabius gave me a slight wave and I waved back. Reyna gestured towards the hawk, which was now perching on Fabius's shoulder.

"Fabius sees the future through birds. That's why we are back here instead of inside the temple. It's nice of you to join us Verity."

I flinched when the hawk retracted its claws from Fabius's shoulder, perching towards a tree branch. "That must hurt. Do you have any ambrosia?" I looked at Reyna, who brought out a small flask and poured it over his wound. He blushed and took out a piece of paper.

"Um, this is what I understood," he told me. The words were written in Latin, but somehow, I only barely made out the words. I read it out aloud.

_Mortals see forbidden secrets through the goddess in danger_

_Three shall go; wind, waves and shadows will aid the stranger_

_The accursed one and youth's child shall aid the son of magic the Mist veil_

_And the gift of the freed shall end with a wail_

I frowned. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I turned to Reyna, who seemed perplexed as well. "I honestly don't get how this is supposed to be related to me."

"But," Reyna started, "something peculiar happened earlier. We had gotten reports of a hydra and Frank and I had decided to send two scouts to see what was going on. When they had returned, they had told us that the mortals saw the monster and the demigods."

Whenever Reyna spoke, I felt like she was a thousand years old. In a good way, since most old people don't have teeth to talk with so they jabber like babies.

"Did you understand anything else?" I asked, studying the words. Fabius cleared his throat.

"We understood three people should go, but the only thing that we gleaned was a child of Juventus, the goddess of youth, and someone with a curse should go. In Camp Jupiter, there are at least five sons of Trivia, goddess of magic, in each Cohort. And, that's about it."

I stared back at the words, my mind translating each of the goddesses' names into their Greek forms. Hebe, goddess of youth. Hecate, goddess of magic.

"Reyna, sorry for interrupting but did you see Frank anywhere? Whenever I ask anyone where he is, they start laughing. Hi, Fabius. Verity." Hazel walked in, looking confused. My cheeks grew warm, and thank gods she didn't notice. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"He's with Vitellius, who told him to be a man by wearing a piece of clothing." Hazel frowned, apparently lost. "What is it?"

"Exactly what she said. _A piece of clothing_, meaning single, nothing else," I offered. Watching Hazel's face, I quickly added, "Do you understand any of this?"

Grabbing the paper from Fabius's hands, I gave it to Hazel, who softly read it to herself. When she looked up, she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just surprised the words all rhyme while making any sense. The day we have a quest related to something orange, we're screwed," she said, nervously smiling. We all stared at her, and she grew uncomfortable.

"What?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Oh, Hazel. Shout out to Lenister once again, this time for helping me with the prophecy. Such an awesome friend right there. I think this was the longest, and I've been suffering with writer's block. This means, I'll be writing after I get those creative juices running. Just a question (and no this is not QOTC), if I were to do a Hunger Games story, do you think I might be able to finish my other stories?**

**To darkmagician751 and TotallyCray-Cray, I made some corrections to what I sent the both of you, because I realized I had a ton of mistakes. Sorry, guys.**

**Now, QOTC!**

**QOTC: What is Vitellius's real name?**

**For bonus- What is Vitellius's nickname?**

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Rejected Hero(Sort of) When Was I Hero?

Before things could get even weirder, Reyna asked Fabius, "Is it safe for Verity to stay at Camp Jupiter?"

Reyna, see, if I could survive your co-praetor and Romulus and fainting like a damsel in pink, of course I could stay. Right?

Fabius looked up to the sky, and a raven and an owl flew by. I raised an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure owls were –what's that word?-nocturnal.

Fabius nodded.

The sound of horns rang towards us, and Reyna informed me (again), "It's time for lunch. We have to go and I expect you, Verity, to at least sit through a meal." I snorted.

"I'll try, but don't expect much," I replied, trying to be polite. Smiling at us, Reyna walked towards the mess hall. Fabius followed her, tripping on sticks and stones (and his feet. Poor guy).

"Hey, Verity? You'll be chosen for a cohort and I'm just saying I'll stand for you if no one will accept you into their Cohort," Hazel told me. I almost cried. I feel bad because we met with me standing in the middle of the walkway wand her colliding into me. What are friends for?

"Thanks Hazel. Just promise to remember me when my chosen Cohort beats yours at the games." I was just joking, obviously. Rolling her eyes, Hazel led me to the mess hall, and I ran up to the praetors. Frank (thank the gods) was fully clothed and he indicated my presence with a slight nod.

Reyna spoke. "Romans! Our augur, Fabius, has spoken a prophecy, the first after the gods themselves said there would be none!"

Gasps broke out here and there, and hushed chatter started. Frank called for silence. He motioned for Reyna to continue.

"Fabius, if you may." She motioned for him to step up, and his face glowed pink. Managing to take a deep breath, he recited:

_Mortals see forbidden secrets through the goddess in danger_

_Three shall go; wind, waves and shadows will aid the stranger_

_The accursed one and youth's child shall aid the son of magic the Mist veil_

_And the gift of the freed shall end with a wail_

Before more talking started, Reyna gestured for me to get up. I was nervous, and my stomach churned gastric juices. (What am I even thinking about?) Seeing all the people made me dizzy with fear, but the sight of Hazel reassured me. Why wasn't she looking at me?

"All of you may know Verity know. She wasn't able to be chosen for a Cohort earlier, due to"-cue my fumbling of fingers-"some issues. Since all of that is over, Verity, do you have any credentials? Letters of reference?"

I was tempted to say, 'Where in what world were amnesiac kids supposed to get big vocab papers?' but I didn't. Instead, I checked my pockets (you can never be too sure) and shook my head. From the corner of my eye, I saw Frank roll his eyes. (He better watch his back…)

"Very well. Will any Roman stand for her?" No response. I swear even the crickets grew silent. Thanks, little bugs. I feel special.

Okay, fine, it wasn't like I did a huge heroic deed or anything, but it would be nice to feel like you belong. Glancing at Hazel, I realized she had a fierce expression on her face. It seemed almost pained…

Even Frank must've felt bad. He looked at Hazel, and seemed to notice what I was seeing. He mouthed, What's with Hazel? I shrugged, tears pricking the back of my eyes. Sighing, I slightly tugged on my necklace, feeling useless.

"I will stand for the newcomer!" The masculine voice from the First Cohort sent me into shock. It just can't. Oh, it is.

"Romulus Blake, you may stand for the new-"

"NO!" The word escaped my lips before I even remembered what position I had. Why am I such a selfish brat?

"Reyna, don't you dare listen to him. There must be a reason why he wants me to join his Cohort." I glared at Romulus. "What did you do to her?"

Romulus stepped out of line, arching an eyebrow. "Do you want to be cohort less or what? And who is this 'she'?" Someone from his Cohort elbowed him, as if wondering why he wanted me on the supposed Cohort. I caught a glimpse of an arm cast, and I had a feeling who that could be.

"Stop fooling around. You know I meant Hazel." Cue the second set of gasps. I felt Rex appearing next to me, and for once, he sounded urgent and serious.

_That's part of his curse._

He left, and I was more confused than ever. What did he mean? Next to me, Frank got up, and growled, "What did you do to Hazel?"

Romulus looked terrified. "I swear, praetor, I don't even know what is going on. All I'm trying to do is accept the recruit, but if she goes on like this, I will decline my offer."

Ignoring the states of protest, I stormed to Hazel, who didn't even flinch when I snapped my fingers under her nose.

"That's not normal. Sure she's a trained Roman, but…" I trailed off. Feeling a bit impulsive (and insane), I swiftly grabbed Hazel's cavalry sword from her sheath.

Then, without any warning, I aimed it at her throat.

Obviously, that sent people crazy. And obviously, I didn't kill her. It wasn't like I was going to anyway.

I dropped the sword and held my hands up. "I am not going to kill her, got me? She is not reacting, and that is not normal!" I hollered when some Romans from the Fifth Cohort tried to attack me. Reyna yelled, "Enough!" Surprise, surprise, they listened.

"One of our centurions has been…injured and I am certain this has something to do with the prophecy. Who paralyzed Hazel?"

"I don't know who tried to hex Centurion Hazel, but I do know that the prophecy talks about me."

We all turned towards the Third Cohort, and that was the perfect moment for me to faint.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Dun dun dun! Seriously, Verity, don't faint that much, unless you are a damsel in distress. Anyways, sorry for the late update. I have this tendency to start new stories and never update…which reminds me. Check out my other stories, if you sort of enjoyed this or want to see what other schist I wrote. Hehe, I wrote plenty.**

**Hope you guys liked this, and yeah.**

**QOTC: Why do the Romans hate traveling on sea?**

**Like usual, get this right and you get a sneak peek to the next chapter. Hope you have patience because I take a long time to write something up. Bye!**


End file.
